


ER Visit

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles take Daniel to the ER</p>
            </blockquote>





	ER Visit

Giles hurried home after Buffy's call, leaving Anya in charge, much to her delight. Finding Buffy in a tizzy, he calmed her down, placed a call to the pediatrician and arranged to meet at the E.R. Then he bundled his wife and son into the car. If he portrayed a calm exterior to her, he was scared to death on the inside.

When they got to the E.R., he informed the nurse on duty they were expected by Doctor Whittaker, she had him paged. He hated hospitals and the E.R. even more so. It might have had something to do with the inordinate amount of time he'd spent in this one over the last five years. The last time they'd been here was for Daniel's birth, the only happy visit. The time before that had been when Joyce had died. He wondered if Buffy remembered.

Soon they were seen and the doctor assured them Daniel would be okay. He prescribed some childrens aspirin, plenty of fluids and calm parents. He wanted to keep Daniel for a few more hours, just to make sure the fever didn't spike. Giles saw Buffy visibly relax, and he felt a weight lift from him, too. He wished for the time to pass quickly, he really hated hospitals.


End file.
